


an arrow without a bow

by rec_222



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, M/M, Major Character Injury, Other, no beta we die like the people of l'manberg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rec_222/pseuds/rec_222
Summary: george is on the run. but he won't be hunted, he's going to make sure of that.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), if u see it that way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 64





	an arrow without a bow

George had been on the run for days now. Exhaustion was taking over, along with mental strain. His food resources were dwindling and he would have to stop sooner or later. He saw a nearby cave and ducked into it, placing down a furnace immediately and throwing in a few chicken he had slaughtered along the way. He hoped he had gotten far enough away to rest, even just for a while. He needed to recollect his thoughts, and he couldn't run forever. He started going over plans in his head when he was startled out of his thought. He swore he heard a block break to the left of him. Nonsense, he told himself. He was just imagining things, going a bit mental from the lack of food. He took his chicken out of the furnace, and broke it. He told himself he wasn't paranoid, he just wanted to be the safest he could. Besides, he was on the run still, and it was responsible to leave valuable resources behind. He tried to calm himself took a bite of the chicken, but before he could peacefully enjoy it, he heard another block break. He tried to pull a stone sword, but he had none left, all used up defending himself enough to gain distance from his hunter, then killing animals for food. He got ready to run. Just as he stood at the opening of the cave, a block finally broke right next to where he was standing seconds prior. Damnit. He was here, and George was defenseless. He ran like his life depended on it, and it did. Blood would be spilled at the slightest sight of his hunter. His feet pelted hard into the earth below him as he sprinted, the nervous knot in his stomach returning. The events of the past few days plagued his mind. Sap. Bad. Both dead. He hadn't even heard them being captured aside from their final screams. He wouldn't let the same happen to him. He wouldn't let him win. George heard something in the grass behind him, and decided full speed was his best option, passing trees, mobs, and patches of grass by in his panic. He was sweating and shivering at the same time. He could swear he was only a few steps behind him. In an attempt to prepare, he pulled out the only semblance of a weapon he had on him, a stone axe. 

Just as the forest seemed to quiet, peacefully and not unnervingly for the first time in george's life, he was sent flying face first into the ground. Get up, damnit, he told himself. He faced upwards. He was ready to make a run for it again, despite his legs trying to give out from beneath him. He pupils grew to the size of a flea. Behind him was a thin, clear line attached to two trees that he had tripped on, and in front, the masked man in the green cloak. His hunter. 

"Dream."

The name died weakly in George's throat. 

A sword was put to his the top of his skull. Diamond. He tried pulled himself fully up swiftly enough to take his hunter by surprise, but he was knocked backwards with the sword, losing over half his hearts. The man above him glowed a strange color George couldn't quite make out. A strength potion, he was sure. 

"End of the line," Dream said calmly. George could almost make out a sickening smile from beneath his mask. His mind raced with possibilities and solutions, still believing he could make it out alive. He went to sit up. dream pressed the sword to his throat. "One more move, and you're dead." George swallowed. He tried to say or think of something, anything. 

He was too fast to run from, too smart to out-maneuver, and too strong to fight. He was screwed, so screwed. 

"Dream..." George said quietly, chest rising and falling with obvious panic. 

"You," Dream said back. 

"You killed them.. didn't you?" 

The blade was pressed painfully harder into his throat, a prick of blood trailing downwards with gravity like the first raindrop before a hurricane. "Let's not bother with that, hm?" Dream leaned in closer. "Let's get to the part where I win." 

Mind racing, George could only think of one solution. He knew dream. He knew he could do this. 

The moment seemed to pass in slow motion as george threw his axe to the ground beside him and sprung up to his hunter. Dreamed eyes widened and he went to react, but it looked as though he was frozen. 

"I love you, Dream," George said quietly, enveloping what used to be his best friend into a hug, the both of them falling back into the earth with the action. 

Dream sat motionless with george on top of him for a few seconds. His grip loosened, and his blood stained sword fell out of his hand to the patch of grass next to to it. His hands wrapped around George. He closed his eyes. He felt a tear spill and a warm in his stomach. Relief, and pain. He looked down. George was still hugging him with one hand, head in Dream's neck. 

An arrow had been driven into his chest.

"Damn you, Dream. They're dead." Dream coughed a bit, shoving George away. 

Blood spilled into the palm he held over his mouth. "You're dead," his voice cracked with his words. 

George faced the taller of the two, cheeks red and wet, and placed a hang over his wound. "I won." A sentence normally said with a smile.

Dream saw the pain in his eyes before his sight started to blacken and couldn't help but regret everything.

"But I won alone."

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this while i was high and didn't edit at all so if it sucks ass uhh my bad. obligatory shipping their personas not the real life people. hope u enjoyed lmao.


End file.
